House of Myths
by anubisfreak
Summary: This is the school for those with talents. However its also the home to mythical creatures. Who's one of the creatures? Who's aloud to know? Rated T R&R! Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just could NOT get this idea out of my head. The mystery never happened. This is Nina's first term. Also sorry it's so short.

No POV

As the taxi stopped in the parking lot at the boarding school for those with talents from sports of all kinds to all kinds of art, every single student stopped and turned to stare. What they saw was a 16 year old girl around 5' 6", with light brown hair getting out of the car. She was wearing lipstick red low-rise skinny jeans, silver high tops, a blue tank top that said 'BORN TO PARTY', and pulling a deep purple ZUCA bag. The driver got out and helped her carry her other suite case towards the residential section of the campus. The school bell rang out, signaling lunch was over.

The driver walked her to Anubis house and sat down her bag. "Well her you are. Have a good day." "Thanks, you to." Said the strange girl, handing the cabbie some money. She went to knock on the door and it slowly creaked open. "Creepy." She pushed the door open the rest of the way, and rolled her two bags in. When the doors slammed shut she turned and glanced at them before turning back around only to come face to face with a really old creepy man holding a stuffed raven.

"Did you knock?" That's what he says? Real welcoming.

"Um… the door was just open."

"Does that mean you don't knock?" As he was speaking a short slightly plump woman came walking in.

"Victor, are you being nice? You must be Nina Styles."

"Yes, I am. But if it's alright with you I would like to keep my last name a secret. I have experience with people wanting to be my friend just so they can get close to my brother."

"Absolutely dear. What shall we say your last name is?"

"Um, well my grans maiden name is Martin. So let's go with that."

"Ok dear. Well on that note. Welcome to Liverpool school for the talented. As you are aware this is the House of Anubis. Or the house mates refer to it as the House of Myths. I am Trudy your house mother. I am also a mood transfer. I can take one person's mood and put it in a different person."

"Oh, wow, that is so cool."

"Well thank you. Well why don't you go get settled. Oh, one more thing. Only those who live in this house are aware that we aren't human. We also have the most students living in one house. The rest of the student body don't know why, and we would like to keep it that way, ok?"

"Yeah, no problem. Well I'm gonna go unpack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina's pov**

**I walked up the stares to the girls dormitories, and up the door that said Patricia & Nina. I opened the door and saw the walls were painted a lite yellow. One half of the room was bare with just a mattress on a bed frame. The other half how ever, was decorated all black and blood red. There was even fake blood dripping down the wall her bed was up against. At least I was hoping it was fake.**

* * *

As soon as I was done unpacking, putting every thing in its rightful place, and making my bed, the door slammed opened and a goth, whom I assumed to be Patricia, walked in and started interagateing me. "Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?"

"My name is Nina. I'm your new roommate."

"No, my roommate is Joy! You are NOT Joy. Where is Joy?!"

"I don't know anybody named Joy. Well at least not any more. The Joy I used to know broke her neck coming down from a triple axle. That was last week, I don't think the Joy your talking about is 4'9" and 6 feet under."

" Well, no, but..."

" Tounge tied are we?" And with that Iwalked right past her and down to the commen area.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I'm sorry if any of the words are spelled wrong, I am typing this up on my iPad, because I'm having enough trouble as it is wrighting my other HoA story on my laptop, because the key board isn't working right. So until next time, bye my oh so amazing readers.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OMA! I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever guys. I've been sick a lot, I just pulled something in my shoulder, and I've been writing a book. **_

_**But anyways be sure to read the AN at the bottom. And I don't own anything blahblahblah!**_

Nina's POV

I walked into the common room to see a perky blonde girl, a tan girl with short black hair, a cute brunette boy, an African boy with a buzz cut, a tall blond with VERY fluffy hair, a medium height blond, and a VERY cute dirty blond.

The blonde had a pair of big blue fairy wings, she was wearing a peach hi-lo lace dress with a thin tan belt, and a pair of white flats. "Hi, my name is Amber. You are?" she asked standing up.

"My name is Nina. I'm new here. And if I may ask, what are your guys' names, and yea know, powers."

"Well, this is Mara, Fabian, Alfie, Mick, and Eddie." She said, pointing to each person as she said their names. "And Mara is demonic; her talent however is that she is a ballerina. Fabian is an angel, and the BEST drummer at this school. Alfie is a warlock, and is a diver. Mick over here is a merman, and one of the best male gymnasts in the world. Jerome is a seer, and an amazing swimmer. Eddie right there is a vampire, and a speed skater. Oh, and Patricia up stairs is a witch, and boxer. OH. Btw, I'm a fairy, and my talent is singing. So, what are you, and what do you do?"

After all of that impute, I was kind of overwhelmed. But I still found enough energy to reply.

"Well, I am a shape shifter, and I figure skate. I actually came here to do some more of my training for the 2014 winter Olympics. None of the other skaters at my rink were 'myths' and I also needed a school that would help balance my school and practice. So, I applied here."

"That's cool," said a shy voice. I turned to see that it was Fabian. "I mean, I was the only myth at my last music school. People were always questioning why I kind of glow. The kids here think it's weird as well, but they have just come to think that everybody that lives in Anubis house is weird, cause well, things are always happening when any of us are around." As he finished saying this I looked around to see everybody nodding in agreement.

"And even though we have some of the most talented people living in this house, all of the students here look down on us, like were not good enough to go to this school." Said Eddie sounding aggravated.

"Well, then. I now I just got here like, not even half an hour ago, but I say we show those HUMANS what we're made of, and that we DESERVE just as much as they do, to go to this school. What do you say?"

A collective "yeah!" went up around the room. And behind me in the door way, I heard a cold voice say, "Well, I might not you, but that sounds like something I could get on board with." I turned around to see a red headed witch, that's right, the one and only, Patricia.

"Well, then. We should get started." Said Alfie

"Actually, can we start tomorrow night? I have a HUGE project due this week in 'Angel Wings 102', and I have to do it at night, or else I'll have to wait another year, repeat the course, and not get my platinum wings until then. And by then all of my angel friends will be in '103' and I'LL be stuck with the younger ones."

"Yeah I guess we can start tomorrow after school. Until then, can I help you with your project?" I asked a flustered Fabian

"Um, well, I have almost everything I need, than it will be all left to me to do. It would help if you have some lavender. Because I can't seem to find any at all in this town."

"Um, yeah. I think I have some in my med pouch in my zucca bag. I can go it." And with that I turned around and dashed upstairs and to my room.

{Line Break}

After I gave Fabian the lavender, I sat down on the couch next to Eddie. "So, what's the rink like? And are there ANY other myth houses at this school?"

"Well first of all, the rink is amazing. There is this HUGE building that has about four rinks in it. There is one for hockey, one for speed skating, and then the last two are for figure skaters, as there are more of them than any other type of skater. The every Friday night after school, they open the rinks to the student body to use for rec. So every Friday, make sure you have all of your stuff in your locker. Then all of us students who are here for any type of skating go and kind of show off to the others. And during the winter there are competitions. Some are home games, but most we have to travel to the surrounding towns," said Eddie explaining about how the rinks work. "And now on to the other myth houses. There are four other myth houses at this school. Isis house, Thoth house, Ra house, and Osiris house. All have about 6-7 students. We have the most room here, so it makes sense we house the over flow myths. We have 9 students total. Not including Joy, since while you were up stairs, Trudy told us she has been pulled from the school. After we come up with the plan on how to get the respect we deserve, I can take you around the other houses to tell the others. Then, once we've recruited all the people we can, we can put our plan into action."

"Sounds awesome." I said slightly bouncing on my knees.

"Okay, now how about a game of 20 questions?" started a smirking Eddie

"Yeah, sure. You start."

"Hmmmm, let's see. Well, I guess we should start with some SIMPLE questions. What's your favorite…..band?"

"Um well, I LOVE One Direction. But I have to say, my favorite band is either Sleeping with Sirens, or Black Veil Brides. What about you?"

"Wow, didn't think you seemed like the type of person to like BVB. But hey, ya never know. And, well, I'd have to say MY favorite band is either BVB, or Sick Puppies."

"I've only ever really heard one song by Sick Puppies. It was good, but I guess I'm just not that into them."

"Okay, question number 2. Why did you take up figure skating?"

"Um well, I love the coolness of the ice, also I adore the feeling that it gives me. It makes me feel like I can do anything, cause I'm already capable of moving quickly on a small metal blade on ice, and doing all of the tricks. Perfecting them gives me something to obsess over besides the fact that it seems like I'm cursed."

"Wow, that's, just wow. And, uh, what makes you think you're cursed?"

"Yeah, and no no. My turn to ask you a question. #2, what's it like being a vampire?"

"Well, it's kind of hard. I mean, first of all, I drink blood. There are ways I could drink from humans without killing them, but it could become addictive to me. And I just don't want to risk that, because I could end up killing somebody. So I drink mainly animal blood, only on special occasions do I EVER drink human blood, even then not very much. Also, whenever I get cut, I bleed this gold sappy stuff. And I have to be extra careful not to get hurt, especially when I'm at an away completion, because my body heals a LOT quicker than humans. So, #3, what makes you think you're cursed?"

"Well, it started about 11 years ago. I had just found out that I couldn't continue to train with my coach. She was the BEST coach in the whole state, and they wanted her to train this spoiled girl whose rich daddy was offering to expand the rink. By adding 6 new rinks. Anyways, I got SO mad. I just wanted to train with some of the best. And at the end of the day when I was waiting for my parents to come pick me up like every day. But they never showed up, instead it was a couple of police officers, they told me that my parents had got in a car crash on the way to get me. They took me to the hospital and the doctors told me that they hadn't made it. So I ended up going to live with my Gran in Seattle, and I was training there, of course, and I was to train with the BEST trainer in the northwest. From then on, whenever I get really mad about anything, something awful happens and I end up getting something that helps me in life. I feel so bad, I don't WANT bad things to happen. They just seem to happen. So, yeah. Well, on a happier note. It's my turn to ask YOU question #3. Hmm, how about, what is your favorite thing to do to have fun?"

"First off, WOW, that is one story. Also, sorry about your parents. And secondly, what I find the most fun….. Well I personally LOVE showing off to the normal people. They are just so fun to mess with. Ok, so now, number fou-"

Eddie was cut off by the old, slightly crazy keeper, Victor.

"It is TENO'CLOCK! You know what that means! You have five minutes precisely, and then lights out!"

"Well, I guess that's that for tonight. We'll continue this tomorrow." Said Eddie smirking.

{Line Break}

As I climbed the stairs I thought back over the day and how I had never before thought that I would know this many people who can understand what it's like. How it is to be a myth, what it's like to be an outcast, and how hard it is to live like this. I grabbed my pajamas and went to the bathroom to get changed. I put on my black and neon short dance shorts, black hoodie with a pink playboy bunny on the front, black ankle socks, and threw my hair into a high ponytail.

I wandered back into my room, got in my bed and under my amazingly comfy white comforter that had song lyrics scribbled all over it. I fell asleep thinking about what my life living in this house might be like.

**A/N: OK, so I need some OCs, humans AND myths. Not all girls, not all guys. I forgot what else I was gonna say *HEHE* so fill out the form below and put it in a review or PM it to me, doesn't matter either way.**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Human/Myth:**

**Regular/human looks:**

**Myth looks:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush/BF/GF:**

**Talent:**


End file.
